


Of Blood and Passion

by AshiaNomNom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshiaNomNom/pseuds/AshiaNomNom
Summary: Everything changes when the first blood is spilled by an akuma. When people begin to die, Paris turns into havoc. Ladybug and Chat Noir learn the price of life. The spirit of destruction threatens to break free and consume Adrien along with it. Can our heroes mend the broken city and their own hearts?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic im publishing on this website, so be nice guys ;3 I live for this pairing and I hope you won't mind my dark twist on it. Enjoy as I prepare the lemonade. :D

Mist and rain cuddled Paris as the sun set upon the horizon. Umbrellas crowded Paris as civilians went along their day, hurrying home. As the city embraced it’s everyday routine, two figures glided through the building roofs, their beings a mere shadow to the normal eye. As their patrol came to an end, the red heroine came to a stop upon the building roof. She looked up, gazing at the Eiffel tower in the distance. Ladybug sighed as she gazed down, soaking in the peace. Chat Noir arrived soon after her, observing her with curiously.  
\- “Tired?” - Chat asked, walking up to her. She turned towards him, the purple shadows under her eyes taunting him.  
\- “Been a bit busy lately.” - She smiled sadly.  
\- “Maybe take a day off?” - He offered jokingly. He knew well that no one apart from her could de-evalized an akuma. And without that ability, fighting one was pointless.  
\- “Not in my line of work Kitty.”  
\- “I meant your civilian self. I mean, you look old enough. Call in sick at work.” - She narrowed her eyes at him at the old comment. He lifted his hands up in a protective gesture. - “I meant not in school. I didn’t mean…”  
\- “Just shut up.” - She mumbled, her insides chuckling at his gestures. - “You haven’t changed a bit.”  
Chat Noir pouted. The truth is that he changed dramatically and ladybug was making a point not to notice it. Over the years, he grew taller and muscular. His jaw became sharper and a slight beard added a roughness to his face. The suit changed along with him, the bell dissapeared and his suit earned metal ornaments. The end of his talons became steel and his tail became more powerful. The material adjusted perfectly to his lean physique, leaving nothing for the imagination.  
\- “You’re so cruel my lady. My fans are far more polite than you.” - He smirked.  
\- “Is that so?” - Ladybug mocked, with her hands resting on her hips. Her suit changed as well. On her back grew paper thin wings that enabled her to fly. Her hair was let down with adorable bangs resting above her eyes. Her neckline lowered, ending on her collarbone. A red belt decorated her waist line, holding her yoyo.  
\- “The girls says Im a beefcake.”  
\- “Are you telling me that your self-esteem is so low that you have to read how girls drool over you on the internet to make yourself feel better?” - She giggled, encouraging him.  
\- “I’d prefer your drool but Ill take what I can get.” - He winked.  
\- “This conversation is getting weird.” - Ladybug said as her miraculous beeped.  
\- “Gotta go?”  
\- “Seems like it.” - She replied, looking at his dissapointed face.  
\- “I’m heart broken.” - He grabbed his chest dramatically but she caught the hint of sadness resting inside the green of his eyes.  
\- “Thanks to Hawkmoth you won’t have to wait long”.  
\- “If I knew who you were I wouldn’t have to wait at all.” - He said and she turned to face him.  
\- “We already talked about this.”  
\- “But it’s been so long! Are you not exaggerating the whole safety issue? We’re a normal sight in Paris. The media isnt as obsessed about finding out who we are as they used to be.”  
\- “Chat…”  
\- “What could possibly be holding you back at this point? If there is someone else then just say it.” - He demanded, his eyes drilling her into the concrete. The jealousy beemed off him like fire. He momentarily tensed.  
\- “My civilian life is very different than this. There is no place for you in it.” - Her words were like acid thrown in his face. He stepped back, air leaving his lungs. - “Not until Hawkmoth is caught. I will not endanger the lives of people I love.”  
He nodded lightly. - “I understand.” - His body felt cold.  
When he looked up she was already gone, the familiar sounds of Paris echoing in his brain and his hollow body. 

Marinette didn’t know what possessed her to say these things to Chat. She was shaking inside and tears were cramming to leak out of her eyes. She’s never seen him so hurt, so broken. But it had to be done. He’s been too reckless recently with waiting till the last moment to dissapear before his transformation wore off. If Hawkmoth found out who they are, it would change everything. By now she knew that he wasn’t holding back anymore. The akumas were becoming more vicious and people were dying. Even her powers couldn’t restore the lifes that were lost. Things changed, time passed and Hawkmoth’s desperation for the miraculouses intensified. She knew one thing for sure; that he had to be defeated quickly, overwhise things would turn to chaos. Ever since the first deaths, Paris has been traumatized. She remembered it like it was yesterday, still haunting her.  
Ladybug had just de-evilized an akuma. Its past possessor was laying on the ground unconscious, a model so thin ladybug felt like she could easily snap her in half. She felt remorse for the girl, the reason behind her akumatization were easy to deduct by her condition.  
\- “Ladybug!” - Chat called, panic entwined in his voice. He was standing by the side of a car, trying to lift it up. His claws pierced the metal surface as the vehicle began to move up. Ladybug appeared by his side, copying his actions.  
\- “My baby is under there!” - A woman cried, kneeling by the lifting car.  
They managed to lift the car high enough to see a puddle of scarlet liquid streamed from beneath it. As they threw the car aside, Ladybug felt vomit rise to her throat. The body undearneath was of a little girl, completely smashed, unrecognizable.  
Marinette would never forget the scream of the mother and the way the blood covered her as she craddled the remains of her child to her chest.  
She stood there as Chat put his hand on her shoulder. She didn’t register his touch or his presence.  
She failed.  
\- “How?” - The words died in her throat. The miraculous was supposed to restore everything to its past condition.  
\- “Let’s go.” - Chat whispered, grasping Ladybug’s hand lightly. He pulled her but she remained grounded in her spot. - Ladybug, theres nothing else we can do.  
\- “We failed Chat.” - She said, as the ambulances arrived. - “How is that possible?”  
\- “Let’s talk about this somewhere else.” - He was tense as the paramedics showed along with the police. They approached the heros but the two ignored them. The heroine watched as the paramedics covered the girl’s body with the blanket and closed her body in a black bag. She didn’t blink as cameras flashed in her face, her gaze followed the black bag to the ambulance and into the distance as it dissapeared. The scene unfolding was havock. The mother was crying hysterically in the background and reporters were pushing on the police barrier, shouting questions to the heros. Chat as uneasy, trying to pull Ladybug’s hand to leave. As the ambulanced dissapeared from sight, Ladybug finally complied, pulling out her yoyo and swinging away with Chat on her heels. Her movements were fast and he could barely keep up with her speed. Finally she stopped atop a five story building roofstop. It looked historically old with windows shattered and bricks falling off the walls. He landed on the roof, feeling the entire construction tremble under his feet. If he was a normal civilian, it would have concerned him but with the suits on they were undestructible. He watched Ladybug as she sat down on the cold cement, her eyes staring at empty space. He approached her, kneeling in front of her face. 

\- “What happened?” - She asked, not looking at him. - “How did I let this happen?”  
Chat reached out, his hands massaging her shoulders lightly. Ladybug’s face was stiff, emotionless and empty.  
\- “It’s not your fault.” - He assured gently, his fingers cupping her face. Her eyes looked at him as a single tear run down her cheek.  
\- “It is.” - Ladybug whispered. - “You know it is. It’s our fault. We failed the people we were meant to protect.”  
Chat bit his lip, looking for words. Anger surged in him as he watched her tear drop onto the ground.  
\- “You’re wrong.” - He protested. - Hawkmoth is to blame. We are doing our best Ladybug.  
\- “Not good enough.” - She snapped back, their eyes matching each other.  
\- “I understand that you’re devasted but this is no time to fall apart. Paris needs you now more than ever. It needs you to reassure them that it’s going to be ok.”  
\- “How? We don’t even know whats happening! An akuma never killed anyone before!”  
\- “This is why they need you! They are frightened!”  
\- “So am I!” - She protested as his fingers tightened around her shoulders. - “I’m frightened!  
She pulled away, tears rushing down her face and her arms shielding her from the world. Chat’s arms embraced her and pulled her to his chest. She sobbed quietly as he stroked her hair.  
\- “We’ll get through this together.” - He promised, resting his cheek on the top of her head. - “We’ll make Hawkmoth pay for what he has done.”  
\- “Killing him won’t bring the girl back. It won’t make a damn difference.”  
\- “It will for Paris.” - He said, the lust for the kill burning in his eyes.


End file.
